Te protegere siempre
by Sakurith
Summary: Dib y zim simpre an estado juntos apesar de todo, pero que pasaria si uno de ellos dos quisas se fuera para siempre para no volver? ..........
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal, todas las personas se dedicaban a hacer lo que normalmente hacían incluyendo dib y zim, aunque por así decirlo ellos siempre guardaban energías para seguir con sus raras y tontas peleas. Pero a pesar de eso ambos eran muy cercanos Es decir que no importaba las peleas que tuvieran ya que eso asía que se acercaran a un mas.

Dib: Te voy a detener zim¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: inténtalo humano cabezón¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: No me llames así¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ hijo de shrek¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: Silencio¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: te detendré¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

En ese momento empieza a llover

Zim: WAAAAA ME QUEMO¡¡¡¡

Dib: Que exagerado

Dib se quita la chaqueta y se la pone a zim

Zim: ¿Qué haces?

DIb: Al parecer alguien mas ya te detenio zim TT Y esa fue la lluvia.

Zim: T////T

Dib: Será mejor dejar esto para mañana

Zim: JAH¡ Te acobardaste¡

Dib: No me acobarde TT, Solo mírate¡¡, estas echo todo un desastre por la lluvia.

Zim: TU¡¡¡ EMMM….Esta bien , quizás lo dejemos para una ocasión mejor

Dib: Esta bien. Nos vemos mañana

Dib se da la vuelta pero en ese momento escucha a zim gritar¡¡¡

Zim: Waa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ inundación en mis pies me quemo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: ¿Qué pasa?

Zim: La entupida lluvia inundado el camino hacia mi base¡¡¡¡

Dib: Jaja

Zim:; No te rías¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Esto me arde¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ WAAAAAA

Dib: Sube (SE agacha)

Zim: ¿Qué?

Dib: Sube a mi espalda zim, yo te llevare.

Zim: Olvídalo¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: TT ¿Acaso quieres estar aquí?

Zim: Pues..nop.

Dib: Entonces sube, confía en mi, no t pasara nada.

Zim miro a dib a los ojos

Zim: Esta bien, Pro si es una trampa te ira muy mal¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Si si claro

Zim se sube a la espalda de dib , cubriéndose cn el abrigo

Dib: Eres muy ligero

Zim: T///T Quizás……

Dib: Deseguro mañana estará mas calmado el cielo ¿Tu que opinas?

Zim: Eso espero, Porque detesto esta lluvia¡¡¡¡

Dib: Jajaja te veías muy gracioso saltando y gritando ase un momento jijiji

Zim: Silencio¡¡¡¡¡¡ eso no es gracioso¡¡¡¡¡¡¿acaso sabes como se siente?

Dib: No pero me doy a ala idea.

Zim: TT SI aja…

En ese momento zim nota que dib esta temblando

Zim: Dib

Dib: ¿Qué pasa?

Zim: ¿Por qué están temblando?

Dib: Pues no lo se

Zim: Estas frió dib¡ ¿Tienes frió?

Dib: Jaja quizás u poco pero estoy bien

Zim: Seguro?

Dib: Si.

Dib llega a ala casa de zim y abra la puerta, donde estaba gir viendo la televisión. Dib deja en el suelo a zim.

Dib: Listo ya estas en tu casa, nos vemos.

Zim: si eso creo

Dib: ACHUUUU

Gir: Salud¡¡¡

Db: Oh, gracias

Zim: Estas seguro que estas bien dib humano

Dib: Si nos vemos mañana en la escuela…Chico lluvia¡¡ ji ji ji

Zim: Ahhhhhh¡¡¡

Dib abre la puerta y se va.

Gir: Quiero comer waffles¡¡¡¡

Zim nota que aun trae puesto la chaqueta de dib

Zim: Mmmm al parecer al torpe humano se le olvido su chaqueta……Bueno¡¡¡ dimido..

Al dia siguiente en la escuela la maestra tomaba lista

Maestra: Zim

Zim: Aquí¡¡

Maestra: Dib

……….

Maestra: Dib?

………..

Maestra: Alguien sabe donde esta?

…………………………

Zim: (mente)--¿Por qué no abra venido dib?, De seguro se acobardo porque sabia que le ganaría je je je.

¿Dónde estará dib?

CONTINUARA……..


	2. Chapter 2

En ese momento entro dib al salón , se le podía notar que estaba muy agitado, y estaba sudando.

Dib: l..Lo siento por llegar tarde..

Maestra: Llegas tarde zim, Como castigo te quedaras después de clases y limpiaras el salón

Dib: Pero maestra no fue mi...

Maestra: Sin quejas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib no le queda de otra que rendirse, y se sienta en su escritorio, después de un rato timbra la campana para ir al recreo, todos se levantan rápidamente, dib se quedo aun sentado sobre su escritorio con una mano puesta sobre su mejilla, zim al notar esto le llega la curiosidad y se acerco a dib.

Zim: Veo que si viniste humano..

Dib:...

Zim: ¿Me estas escuchando?¡¡¡

Dib: ...

Dib: OYE NO ME IGNORES¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib:...

Zim sea acerca a dib para quedar frente a frente y nota una mirada cansada.

Dib: ¿Qué pasa?

Zim: ¿Por qué me ignoras a lo que te dije?¡¡¡¡

Dib: ¿De que hablas?

Zim: Ase un momento te hable y no me respondiste¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: ¿Así? No me di cuenta.

Zim: ¿Por qué estas tan distraído dib? ¿Estas planeando alguna cosa?

Dib: No.

Zim:¿Entones porque estas así? No es que me importe

Dib: No lo se...(volta a alrededor) ¿Y los demás?

Zim: Estamos en recreo torpe humano.

Dib: ¿Enserio? Valla no me di cuanta de ello.

Dib se levanta lentamente de su escritorio y se dirige hacia al puerta.

Dib: ATCHUUUUU

Zim: Salud?

Dib: Emmm...Gracias.

Dib va por su comida y se sienta con gaz en la comida, Gaz pudo notar como su hermano estaba distraído y como es que este jugaba con su comida.

Gaz: ¿Ahora que te pasa dib? Andas así desde la mañana

Dib: No lo se gaz, me siento así desde ayer. Me distraigo con tofo y..se me va el apetito.

Gaz: Te paso algo ayer?..porque llegaste muy noche.

Dib: Ayer casi derroto por fin a zim, pero de repente llovió, llegue a casa me acosté pero cuando me desperté me sentía raro...y...

De repente siente que alguien le da un golpe en la cabeza

Zim: Que es eso de que casi me derrotas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Estoy narrando lo que sucedió

Zim: Lo narraste mal¡¡¡¡ En primera yo iba ganado¡¡¡

Dib: JAH¡¡, Eso no es verdad¡¡, Porque empezaste a gritar que la lluvia te quemaba¡¡

Zim: Pero te iba ganando¡¡ Pero te salvo de suerte la lluvia de suerte¡¡¡

Dib: No empieces a inventar cosas¡¡¡ Bien que estabas bien asustado por la lluvia¡¡

Gaz: TT –supongo que dib esta bien—

RINNNNNNNNNNNN

Todos se fueron a su salón de clases, la maestra empezaba a dar clases pero estos eran interrumpidos por los estornudos de parte de dib

Dib: ACHUUUU

Maestra: No as parado de estornudar todo el miserable día dib¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Lo siento maestra, trato de controlarme pero no puedo..

Maestra: Dib ve a la enfermería¡¡

Dib: Pero me siento bien

Maestra: Mas vale procurar antes de contagies a todos.

Dib se levanta de su escritorio y se dirigía a la enfermería pero este se detuvo en medio pasillo..

Dib: No veo el motivo por el cual debo ir, solo es un simple resfriado, Además no tengo tiempo para eso.

Dib se ad la media vuelta y se va.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

Dib camino por la escuela para hacer tiempo y después regreso al salón de clases

Maestra: Ya regresaste dib, y ¿qué te dijo la enfermera?

Dib: Tan solo es un resfriado, estaré bien.

En ese momento timbro la campana para salir al escuela

Maestra: Váyanse ya todos, dib tu te quedas a limpiar.

Dib: Ufff ya que...

Todos se fueron y estaba dib solo en el salón, pero de repente dib siente un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, lo cual este provoca que se arrodille y tire la cubeta de agua, gritando de dolor, un grito aterrador y sorprendente, Pero lo que no sabia es que zim estaba parado justo en la puerta viendo lo que sucedía.

Dib: Agh¡¡ (aun arrodillado tocando su cabeza con su mano).

Después de un momento dib se para, sus piernas temblaban, pero al parecer el dolor se había ido, dib al notar el desastre que izo, recoge la cubeta y se voltea para la p0uerta pero ve que zim que esta justamente parado en la puerta con unos ojos tan enormes por lo que había sucedido ase un momento.

Dib: ¿Q..que haces aquí?

Zim: O..olvide algo en mi escritorio. (Aun sorprendido)

Dib: Ah¡, Entonces ve y tómalo.

Dib pasa al lado de zim y sale por la puerta, zim aun seguía parado en la puerta, estaba mas que sorprendido por lo que había visto ase un momento, se había asustado. Ese grito asía que cualquiera se le pusiera la piel chinita, la pregunta es ¿Por qué un simple dolor de cabeza puede provocar algo así tan fuerte?, zim se quedo sin palabras, tomo su objeto olvidado y se fue de ahí, pero aun así no se sentía muy bien por dejar a dib así.

Después de un rato dib termino de limpiar el salón y se encamino para ir a su casa, en el camino dib pensaba si zim lo había visto cuando inesperadamente le había dado ese dolor de cabeza, no lo sabia, ni siquiera sabia porque de improvisto le dolía la cabeza, pero que mas da no le decidió tomar importancia alguna, quizás era porque es parte del resfriado que tenia, eso era normal. Pero no era normal porque con esa magnitud el dolor.

Al llegar a su casa, su padre y gaz se encontraban cenando en el comedor, dib va por su comida y se sienta con ellos de repente le da ganas de estornudar, lo cual provoca estornudad 3 beses seguidas, esto provoca que su padre le pregunte si estaba bien, pero sin embargo dib solo decía que era un simple resfriado o quizás alergia que estará bien, después se levanto y se fue a acostar, esto no le tomaron mucha importancia quizás solo era resfriado o alergia, no ahí, porque alarmarse estará bien.

Dib se recostó en su cama, espesaba a sentir su cabeza pesada, se levanto y tomo 2 aspirinas, quizás para mañana ya estaría bien. Al siguiente día se levantó pero pudo notar que algo no estaba muy bien, su cuerpo se puso débil, que le costaba levantarse de su cama, su cabeza le dolía, y su nariz se encontraba tapada, además de sentir que tenia un poco de fiebre, con mucho esfuerzo se levanto de su cama, tenia que levantarse para ir al escuela, porque si no llegaría tarde y tendría que quedarse de nuevo después de clases. Con todo el esfuerzo posible se levanto y ser vistió para ir a desayunar, gaz se encontraba desayunado, su padre no estaba, se dirigió al refrigerador y al tratar de abrirlo le costaba trabajo, se 3esuchaba como sus huesos tronaban al hacer este esfuerzo, gaz al notar esto se levanto y le ayudo a abrir el refrigerador.

Dib: Gracias

Gaz: Ahora que demonios te sucede dib?

Dib: Estoy algo torcido, quizás dormí mal anoche, se me quitara, estaré bien.

Gaz: Seguro?

Gaz se acerca a dib y con sus mano la pone en su frente

Ggaz: Tienes fiebre

Dib: No es nada, tengo calor, no pasara nada.

Gaz y dib fueron al escuela, dib se sentó en su escritorio y pudo notar que zim lo veía fijamente, dib al notar esto le pregunta a zim:

Dib: ¿qué pasa?

Zim: No, no es nada, es solo que..Actúas muy raro últimamente.

Dib: ¿Ttu crees?, Para tu información no pienses que porque actuó así es que este tramando algo contra ti zim.

Zim: Si lo se pero...

A zim le era difícil esconder su preocupación que tenia hacia dib, Sabia a la perfección que algo no estaba muy bien , ya no era el mismo dib de siempre, este dib era frágil, que abecés daba escalofríos como lo que había pasado al noche anterior ¿será una especie de conducta humana?.

La maestra comenzaba a dar clases, pero mientras la daba pudo notar a la perfección a dib extraño, ase una pausa y sea acerca a dib.

Maestra: Dib?

Dib: Eeh?, que pasa?

Extiende sus mano y le pida la temperatura.

Maestra: Tienes temperatura.

Dib: ¿Así?, No lo había notado

Maestra: Será mejor que hallas a la enfermeria.

Dib: No es necesario, estaré bien. Es que tengo calor, mejor voy a tomar algo frió y con eso se me quitara.

Dib se levanta de su escritorio y va para tomar agua, pero sin embrago esto izo que zim y la maestra se alarmaran, ¿será o no verdad de que dib esta bien?...

CINTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Zim se encontraba preocupado, y eso se podía notar en su mirada, siguió a dib a través de su mirada asta que este se fue del salón , la maestra pudo notar aquella preocupación de zim, que lo único que se le ocurrió fue que ..

Maestra: Zim , ve a acompañar a dib.

Zim: EH¡ yo?

Maestra: Estas sordo tu también, anda ve y asegúrate que este buen.

Zim sabia que la maestra se había dado cuenta acerca de su preocupación por dib que este se levanto de su silla rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Dib se encaminaba al bebedero pero en el camino dib volvió a sentir ese tremendo dolor de cabeza , pero esta vez el dolor era mas fuerte , que cayo al suelo, el dolor era tormentoso y no solo la cabeza era lo que le dolía si no que sus brazos tronaban y se volvían débiles, No lo soportaba mas que soltó el grito mas fuerte, zim escucho el ruido salió corriendo apresuradamente y vio a dib tirado en el suelo gritando de dolor, esto izo que el corazón de zim latiera a mil por hora estaba realmente preocupado ¿Cómo podrá ayudarlo?, Zim no supo que mas hacer se acerco a el, y lo abrazo, no tan fuerte para que este no se lastimara, pero au así dib seguía gritando de dolor, que izo que media escuela saliera de sus salones y descubrieran a dib tirado gritando de dolor y zim quien lo sujetaba para que no se hiciera daño.

Todos estaban aterrador, gaz escucho los ruidos y se acerco a ala multitud, la atravesó y vio a su hermano tirado junto a zim sujetándolo, esto era alarmante, a gaz se le congelo la sangre y lo primero que izo es acercarse a su hermano y preguntar con una voy quebradiza y temblorosa de lo que le sucedía, pero este ya se había desmayado.

Llamaron rápidamente a la ambulancia, quien se llevo a dib, gaz decidió acompañar a dib , y zim se quedo sumamente congelado con su cuerpo templando a mil por hora, estaba realmente preocupado que sus ojos empezaban a nublarse, le dolía bastante ver aquella persona que siempre considero su enemigo sufriendo de dolor frente a el , el no lo podía soportar , pero no quedaba de otra que esperar.

Al siguiente día dib falto al escuela, todos se encontraban preocupados, y zim no podía concentrarse con nada , veía el escritorio de dib vació, que causaba nostalgia ver esto. No podía ir con su hermana gaz para preguntar como estaba ya que ella también había faltado ese día, lo mismo paso también al siguiente día, ni dib ni gaz aparecieron, eso era algo alarmante, no lo podía soportar mas tenia que saber como estaba dib, después de clase decidió pasar por la casa de dib , esta se encontraba silenciosa, decidió llamar a la puerta y después de un rato esta fue atendida por gaz quien se le notaba una seriedad tremenda incluso mas que lo normal y eso asía que el ambiente se volviera pesado, zim preguntó si podría ver a dib , gaz no respondió y después de un momento le dijo que lo siguiera. Llegaron asta la puerta del cuarto de dib , gaz le izo señas que esperara aquí un momento y gaz entro a la habitación de dib , después de un momento gaz salió y le dijo que podía entrar.

Zim entro a la habitación y gaz cerro al puerta para que tuvieran privacidad, Zim al caminar sobre su cuarto vio a dib quien se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, pálido y sin energías, en ese momento dib abre sus ojos y ve a zim que estaba justamente parado frente a la puerta , este le dio una sonrisa débil.

Dib: ¿Zim?, Que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí? (su voz era débil)

Zim seguía congelado , tomo salida y se acerco mas a el , donde se sentó en una silla que estaba justo de lado de la cama de dib, Tomo valor y decidió preguntar.

Zim: Faltaste 2 días dib.

Dib: Jaja lo se.

A zim le costaba preguntarle, quería saber lo que le sucedía que decidió armarse de valor y hacer la pregunta

Zim: Dib ¿Qué tepasa

Dib guardo un momento silencio y de repente decidió responder.

Dib: estoy enfermo

Zim: ¿De que?

Dib: Eso no importa ahora, lo que quiero es olvidarlo.

SILENCIO EN EL AMBIENTE

Dib: Zim ¿Estabas preocupado por mi?

Zim: Ahh yo..Cc..como crees, es solo que quería terminar con nuestra batalla pero habías faltado y..y...

El orgullo de zim evitaba que este le respondiera que era verdad, que todo este tiempo estuvo realmente preocupado por el. Pero sin embargo este no fue muy bueno al tratar de negarlo ya que dib pudo notarlo simplemente con ver a zim, se le notaba en su mirada y el temblor de su cuerpo. Este decidió no preocupar mas al irken, que decidió decirle que todo esta bien , que el se encontraba bien , cuando en realidad no estaba absolutamente nada bien.

Zim: ¿Seguro?

Dib: Si , Me recuperare así que no te preocupes zim

Zim: No estoy preocupado¡¡ (apenado)

Dib: Jaja no me digas?¡, Entonces ese rubor rojo en tu mejilla es fiebre ¿Cierto? (Sarcásticamente)

Zim: A..,.aaa..,.Quizás me la pegaste humano¡¡¡¡¡ Tu lo as dicho es fiebre

Dib: jaja zim estaba siendo sarcástico TT

Zim: Que¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡?? A yooo...ya lo sabia.

Gaz pudo escuchar risas atrás de su puerta y eso la tranquilizo un poco, al menos podía estar un poco tranquila antes del momento...

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

Dib se sentía cómodo con la compañía de zim , eso lo asía sentirse mejor y olvidar las tristezas, el siempre le tuvo afecto a zim y mas que nada lo necesitaba en ese momento , deseaba pasarla con zim.

Dib: Oye zim

Zim: ¿Qué?

Dib: ¿Te gustaría ir mañana a la feria?

Zim: ¿Qué? Me lo dices a mí?

Dib: Pues a quien mas le diría zim TTU, Eres el único en esta habitación a decepción de mi por supuesto, entonces ¿Qué dices?

Zim: No es alguna trampa?¡¡

Ddib: Te aseguro que no zim , solo quiero pasarla bien estos dias si?

Zim: Esta bien, te acompañare a esa cosa de la que te refieres, pero..¿Si puedes salir?

Dib: Si, mañana es sábado y no ahí clases, así que me gustaría salir de esta habitación un rato.

Zim: Bueno

Dib: paso por ti a las 10:00 Mañana.

Zim: Esta bien , ahora si me disculpas tengo que regresar a mi base porque de seguro gir esta metiendose en problemas, así que nos vemos mañana dib humano.

Dib: Nos vemos mañana...y...

Zim: ¿?

Dib: Gracias por venir.

Zim: T///T.

Al siguiente día el doctor le dio permiso a dib para salir , dib quería lucir bien para ese día , así que se arreglo bien y se dirigió a la casa de zim, donde toco la puerta esta fue atendida por gir, gir le dio una sonrisa y lo izo pasar, E ese momento zim aparece que noto a dib bien arreglado, en verdad lucia bastante bien , aunque aun seguía esa palidez en su cara.

Zim: T..te ves bien.

Dib: Oh gracias , quería lucir bien.

Zim: ¿N..nos vamos?

Dib: Esta bien

Gir: Que felicidad mi amo tendrá un cita¡¡

Zim: No es una cita T////T

Gir: Estoy tan feliz (Limpiando sus lagrimas)

Zim: Dije que no es una...

Dib: Déjalo así zim, Que importa si es o no una cita (Le sonríe) Nos vamos?

Zim: O///O, S..si..

Dib llevo a zim a la feria , al parecer causaba cierta gracia como es que zim casi se queda mudo al gritar en los juegos rápidos , o en la casa embrujada que casi se le salía el corazón de susto , todo esto era nuevo para zim, eso era divertido, ambos se divertían mucho, dib estaba contento al pasar todo el día con zim , con esa persona que significaba mucho para el , esa persona que hacia que se le olvidara esa tristeza que tenia en su corazón y ese dolor en su cuerpo.

Ya era noche ambos regresaron, Zim pudo notar como es que dib había cambiado rotundamente, si mirada era mas tranquila y se podía notar una sonrisa en sus labios aunque estos estuvieran pálidos.

Dib: Me divertí mucho

Zim: Admito que fue divertido , a excepción de esas casas embrujadas.

Dib: Jaja con mas razón , ya que casi te desmayas

Zim: Me sorprendió¡ no me asuste

Ddib: Jaja lo que digas , oye te gustara mañana ir a tomar un helado eh ir al cine?

Zim: ¿Por qué me invitas otra vez dib?

Dib: Es solo que me divertí tanto que me gustaría salir otra vez contigo que dices ¿Aceptas?

Gir: Te esta pidiendo matrimonio (secándose las lagrimas) Que felicidad¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ brindemos con tacos¡¡

Zim: G...GIR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No me esta pidiendo eso¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Jaja, lo invite si quiere salir otra vez conmigo nn.

Gir: Awwwwwww esto es hermoso¡¡

Zim. Esto es humillante¡¡¡¡¡ Entra a la casa gir¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim abre la puerta y empuja a gir dentro de la casa, opero antes de que el entre le dice que acepta ir con el mañana al cine dib dio una sonrisa y espero que al siguiente día llegara.

Al siguiente día Dib recogió a zim , ambos entraron al cine, y compraron unas palomitas, mientras veían la película sucedían pequeños accidente como que accidentalmente se tomaban de la mano al tratar de agarras la misma palomita o como es que zim se asustaba con la película y se enroscaba abrazando a dib, Al terminar la película dib llevo a zim a tomar un helado, pero sin embargo zim se sentía raro al no pelear con dib ese fin de semana ¿Por qué dib era tan amable con el?, Que ahí de su extraño comportamiento?, No podía soportar y decidió preguntar.

Zim: Debo preguntarte algo dib

dib: ¿Qué pasa?

Zim. ¿Por qué as sido amable conmigo este fin de semana?

Dib: Solo quería serlo. Punto.

Zim: No es suficiente¡¡, Aun no me as dicho lo que te pasa dib¡¡

Dib...

Zim: ¿dib?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: ¿Qué?

Zim: Me estas ocultando algo¡¡¡ ¿Porque razón no me dices que te pasa?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: N..no puedo (Su voz se volvió temblorosa)

Zim:¿Porque?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Perdón no puedo...(se levanta y se va)

Zim: DIB¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Era obvio que dib , no le diría nada , solo loe quedaba la opción de preguntarle a la persona que vive con el, la persona que siempre esta a su lado gaz. Después de unos minutos zim toco al puerta y fue atendido por gaz.

Gaz: ¿Vienes a buscar a dib?

Zim: Esta vez no, quiero hablan contigo.

Gaz: Para que?

Zim: Es acerca de lo que pasa con dib

Gaz:...

Zim: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Pirque ambos guardan silencio?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gaz: No se si deba

Zim: ¿Porque no?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Tengo derecho a saber porque dib yo lo...yo lo...

Gaz pudo interpretar lo que zim trataba de decir, le ase señas de que ese no es el lugar de hablar, así que ambos salen y deciden hablar en la casa de zim.

Zim: Ahora dime que es lo que pasa¡¡

Gaz: Zim , loo que voy a decirte no es nada bueno...

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

Gaz: Escucha, a generación de nuestra familia se a trasmitido una enfermedad de la cual padeció nuestra madre y..

Zim. ¿Qué tiene que ver con dib?

Gaz: A eso voy, nuestra madre…..murió por esa enfermedad es una enfermedad desconocida y que no ahí cura alguna… dib……….-- ------Tiene esa enfermedad.

Zim se quedo sorprendido muy apenas podía procesar lo que había dicho gaz es acaso que ¿Dib va a morir?.

Zim: Que¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Debe haber alguna cura¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gaz: Ya intentaron todo, pero su enfermedad cada vez avanza mas, dice el doctor que dib……..

Zim: Que dib que¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gaz: Morirá en unos días.

Aquellas palabras izo como si una flecha atravesara por completo el corazón de zim , se sentía terrible , podía comprender todo lo que dib sufrió, quizás fue su culpa' , ¿Izo algo malo?, o ¿Fue la lluvia de aquella noche?., no lo sabia pero sin embargo se sentía culpable como es que dib , su dib moriría en unos días y se depararía de el para siempre, Gaz le costaba mantenerse así, sus lagrimas salían por si solas , ella solo dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar, zim aun estaba ahí parado pensando una y otra vez en las palabras que gaz dijo ase rato. El no lo podía remitir, debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa para que dib no muriera pero ¿como?, Es una enfermedad desconocida , aquella misma enfermedad que izo que la madre de dib y gaz muriera ¿Cómo podría vencer a eso?..

Zim bajo de inmediato a su laboratorio, y empezó a hojear libro tras libro de medicina, para encontrar una cura pero todas daban resultado a cero, zim hacia cualquier cosa, aquella noche se la paso en su laboratorio experimentaba una y otra vez pero siempre el resultado era cero, quizás necesitaba calmarse, lo que necesitaba ver es a dib , su dib.

Zim fue a su casa y entro a su habitación ,ahi estaba dib, acostado sobre su cama, estaba mas pálido que nunca, estaba delgado y no tenia enfermedad, la verdad es que daba demasiada lastima y tristeza ver a dib en esas condiciones, zim corrió hacia dib y le dio un beso en la frente. Esto izo que dib despertara y ver a zim dándole un beso en su frente.

Dib: ¿Zim?

A zim no le salían las palabras, estaba furioso pero a la vez muy triste, Dib no sabia lo que sucedía asta ver aquellos ojos del irken, estaban nublados y su mirada era triste, pero a la voz era era una mirada de enojo, Dib se dio cuenta de que zim lo sabia , sabia que el moriría en unos días o incluso menos, dib tampoco pudo controlarse a el también le salían las lagrimas.

Zim: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: zim yo…..no quería que te preocuparas por eso estaré bie….

Zim: CALLATE¡¡¡¡¡ CALLATE¡¡¡¡¡, NO ESTAS BIEN DIB¡¡¡¡¡, SOLKO MIRATE¡¡¡

Dib: Al parecer , esta vez creo que no esto muy bien , lo admito. Pero ¿Creí que eso no te importaría?

Zim: TONTO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Cómo NO ME VA A INMPORTAR DIB?¡¡¡¡ POR MI….por mi culpa estas así,, tu me protegiste en la lluvia y yo, soy una mal agradecido yo ni..ni siquiera te pude dar las gracias…… Soy un insecto insignificante¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib. Zim tu no tuviste la cual por lo de la lluvia, después de todo iba a morir algún día. Ya no ahí nada que se pueda hacer….nada.

Zim: Dib¡¡¡¡¡ Te prometo que te protegeré¡¡¡¡ Aunque me tome toda mi energía encontrare esa cura…..

Zim estaba muy seguro de lo que prometía, el aria cualquier cosa para que dib se salvara, solo espero que no sea muy tarde…

CONTINUARA……..


	7. Chapter 7

Zim fue a su laboratorio se dedico dia y noche en tratar de enconrar una cura que salvaria a dib, el tiempo corria cada vez mas fuerte, cada minuto y segundo se aproximaba cada vez mas a la muerte de dib, zim no se daria por vencido aria lo que fuera por salvar esa persona, quien siempre lo protehio, era el momento de qur ahora zim fuera eñl que lo protegiera.

Gir su fiel amigo siempre estuvo a su lado, y lo acompañaba mientras este trataba de encontrar una cura, en ese momento sintió un mal presentimiento en el habiente, su piel se le puso chinita y su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, algo había pasado, y eso no era muy reconfortable, lo primero que pensó fue en dib.

Zim se apresuro en llegar a la casa de dib y este estaba muriendo lentamente, cada vez le costaba mantenerse sus ojos abiertos, le dolía , le dolía mucho, dib quería seguir , quería seguir viviendo mas, el apenas era un niño le faltaba mucho por vivir y solo por una enfermedad esto impediría muchas cosas, como al estar al lado de zim para siempre, s mas anhelado sueños de todo.

Zim llego a su habitación y se apresuro para llegar a el, dib le dio una sonrisa dulce.

Zim: Dib noooooooo¡¡¡¡

Dib: Z..Zim Gracias por venir..

Zim: MALDITO HUMANO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ NO TE PUEDES IR ASI¡¡¡NO ME DEJES SOLO¡¡

Dib: No quisiera dejarte nunca mas zim , pero ya no ahí nada que se pueda hacer.

Zim: Cállate cállate¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim no lo soportaba mas gritaba esteriacamente , se sentía como un perfecto inútil al no poder hacer nada, Zim no contenio sus lagrimas y lloro, lloro lo mas fuerte que pudo, levanto a dib y lo abrazo, lloraba una y otra vez.

Dib: N..no llores zim

Zim: Tonto¡¡¡¡¡ lloro por ti¡¡¡¡porque te quiero tanto¡¡¡¡

Dib: Zim yo siempre te eh amado, ahora me gustaría que em hicieras un …f..favor.

Zim: LO QUE SEA¡¡

Dib: Dame um beso

Zim: S..si

Zim le dio un beso en los labios de dib , estos estaban fríos y secos, sus lagrimas corrían una y otra vez, al separarse dib se le salio una lagrima y después ya nada. Quizás ya estaba muerto…..


	8. Chapter 8

Dib dejo de moverse y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente la ultima palabra que dijo fue…

Te Amo………

…………….

………….

Dib estaba muerto………..

……………………..

…………………….

Ah zim se le congelo la sangre, las Lagrimas y al desesperación crecía y crecía aun mas, en frente de el ya se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de su rival y amor.

¿Por qué seguir viviendo, La única persona que le había tomado enserio a muerto, los altos nunca se preocuparon por el, lo trataban como a una simple basura, el no tenia ni familia y amigos entonces porque seguir viviendo?¡

Zim se preguntaba una y otra vez estas palabras había prometido proteger a dib y sin embrago no lo había logrado. Pero..Quizás en su otra vida lo buscaría por todo el mundo y lo protegería…

Escribió una carta a gir diciéndole que siempre fue un gran ayudante, aunque en algunas ocasiones lo metía en problemas o no obedecía, pero sin embargo siempre fue fiel y estuvo a su lado como un hermanito pequeño…..

Zim agarro de su pak una sustancia que ase mucho había creado, lo iba a utilizar para acabar con dib, pero al final sus sentimientos cambiaron y ya no lo uso. Esa sustancia acabaría con tu vida en solo 2 segundos, Inmoviliza tu cuerpo acabándolo parte por parte hasta morir..

……………..

Se quito su disfraz y lo arrojo

………………………….

………………………..

Abrió el botecito y se tomo en un solo trago todo el contenido de la botella arrojándola al suelo, se acerco a los labios de dib y le dio un ultimo beso…

Yo También te amo dib…

…………………………………………….

……………………………………………..

Zim estaba muerto………

………………………….

…………………

Zim ya se encontraba recostado a lado de dib muerto, quizás la vida los había separado pero la muerte no…………………..

Se dice que gir se fue con gaz y fue como un hermanito para ella, bueno al menos ya no se sentirían solos, el profesor membrana se arrepintió por el simple echo de jamás decirle a su propio hijo que lo quería o lo orgulloso que estaba, fue demasiado tarde.

Y los altos….Bueno no habían prestado tención….

La señorita bitters y los demás descubrieron que dib era una parte esencial o no era un simple loco que inventada historias, siempre tuvo razón……..

Pero no se sientan tristes por eso…Ya que se dice que el alma de ellos esta junta en un lugar del espacio…….

……………………..

Por Júpiter…….

………………..

**FIN **


End file.
